


You’re Ours

by BrandNewWings



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Shorter and Ash really love to spoil Eiji, Smut, Some Fluff, Threesome, a speckle of plot, blowjob, incubus, might add onto this world, polyamorous, shortbread cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandNewWings/pseuds/BrandNewWings
Summary: Eiji is unfortunate to find himself in between two monstrous incubi with no intention of ever letting him go for an incubus’s love is insatiable. They will never let him get away. They will never let someone else touch him. He is theirs forever. He saved them, and they fell in love. They protect him. They spoil him. And every night they devour him.[Or: Eiji and his two incubus boyfriends.]





	You’re Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written smut in a long time so here you go. 
> 
> I was gonna write something angst but here this is instead. Don’t worry. I still instead to post some angst in the future.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr!
> 
> @BrandNewWings

“You’re such a good boy, Eiji,” Ash coos into Eiji’s ear from behind. He groans as the brunette tightens around him. “You like that? You like it when I call you a good boy?”

Eiji’s breathing is desperate and laborious. The sweat drips and accumulates in all the little dips on his body. His skin glistens and displays red marks left from his boyfriends.

Eiji tangles a hand in the purple hair dipped below his waist. Shorter is devouring his dick with shameful moans and wet noises. The man knows how to work his tongue. Each hum shoots straight to his groin. Eiji’s legs tremble, warning of his collapse, but his two boyfriends keep him up.

A sharp thrust into his prostate has Eiji screaming. He can feel Ash’s smirk against his neck as the blond concentrates on that bundle of nerves with each thrust. Eiji shouts profanities and arches his back. He’s not gonna last long.

“That’s it baby. Don’t hold back. Come for us. Just let it go. Come on baby,” Ash coos and grinds into Eiji. The Japanese man’s eyes roll back in ecstasy. Shorter’s ministrations become faster. He focuses on the head and Eiji sees white. “Come on baby. Give it to us.”

Ash goes back to fucking into Eiji. The force knocks the wind out of Eiji’s lungs. Shorter wasn’t expecting it and pulls off Eiji with a pop. His hand quickly grabs Eiji and pumps him quickly. Shorter’s tongue is splayed out against Eiji’s tip, ready to catch what’s given to him. Drools falls freely from the brunette’s mouth.

“Give it to me. Give it to me, baby. Come on,” Ash pants getting lost in the pleasure now. His thrusting is becoming erratic, nailing Eiji’s prostate over and over. The brunette’s toes curl up as the coil inside him snaps. His insides clamp down on Ash as his umpteenth orgasm is torn from him. He shoots his load onto Shorter’s tongue, body convulsing. “Yes. Yes! YES! That’s it, baby! That’s it! So beautiful. Good boy. So fucking good for me. Yes baby! Fuck!”

Ash moans and keens as he cums deep inside Eiji. His thrusts never falter. He keeps going and going. His dick rubbing against Eiji’s quivering walls. Eiji cringes away from the overstimulation. It’s too sensitive. He whimpers but a growl silences him.

“I can’t anymore, A-Ash. It’s too much. I’ve already come so many times,” Eiji pants. He groans when his dick twitches back to life despite his protests.

“You can do it, love. You’re so good for us. You’re always able to satisfy us. Such a good boy,” Shorter licks his lips after swallowing down Eiji’s orgasm and looks up at him.

His eyes are glowing a pinkish red. His pupils are slitted like a snake’s. Eiji can’t look away from them as the taller male stands up.

“Shorter...,” Eiji whispers. The man smiles gently at him and leans down for a kiss.

Their kiss is slow and sweet. They can taste each other on their tongue. Eiji groans when Ash pulls out of him and joins them. The moment is intimate and cozy. They give each other little reassurances and mumbles of love. The sweet moment ends when the blond completely takes over the kiss, and Shorter gets behind Eiji. He pushes inside, and Eiji groans at the size difference. His head dips and takes deep breaths. Shorter peppers kisses against Eiji’s shoulders and rocks in and out.

Ash guides the two back against the bed until they fall over. Eiji is on top of Shorter back to chest. Shorter wraps his arms around Eiji’s chest and thrusts into the man earnestly. The brunette howls and squirms.

He hasn’t forgotten the safe word. It’ll end everything and the two trust that Eiji will use it when things become too much.

Eiji’s mind is cloudy. He barely processes how Ash crawls onto the bed and straddles Eiji’s hips. The blond’s eyes are just like Shorter’s. Glowing a violet with slitted pupils. The man lifts himself up a little and guides the tip of Eiji’s dick to his entrance.

“Ash-oh!” Eiji throws his head back. His thighs spread wider on reflex and he sobs.

The blond seats himself on Eiji and mews. Eiji inside him always feels amazing. It’s so perfect and rubs inside Ash in all the right places. He stares down at his two lovers and could cum right there. Shorter is letting his animalistic urges to take over, and Eiji is the image of pure sexual satisfaction and bliss. His tongue is out, drool wetting his chin, whole body flushed, and eyes partially rolled back.

Ash’s hungry eyes dilate watching Eiji spasm and scream when Shorter hits a good spot inside Eiji. Shorter’s hand is around the brunette’s throat and growling filthy promises in Eiji’s ear. The sex is so intense.

Eiji is murmuring “no more” and “I can’t” while Shorter reassures him that he can.

Of course, they are both still very conscious of not going too far with Eiji. They would never hurt him intentionally. But they’ve done this so many times now that they know Eiji’s body better than Eiji himself. They know exactly what the brunette wants and needs. They can feel it. They can taste it. They can smell it. After all, they are the creatures of desires. Incubus. They feast on humans’ sexual essence to survive.

Eiji is just unfortunate to find himself in between two of these monsters with no intention of ever letting him go for an incubus’s love is insatiable. They will never let him get away. They will never let someone else touch him. He is theirs forever. He saved them, and they fell in love. They protect him. They spoil him. And every night they devour him.


End file.
